Chapter 640
Chapter 640 is called "Right Above Fishman Island". Cover Page From the Decks of the World Vol. 24 - "Alabasta Kingdom - Vivi, Age 18." Short Summary Wadatsumi is really angry because he got hit. Zeo and Ikaros Much plan to take Nami out, but they are stopped by Brook and Franky. Chopper and Daruma continue their underground battle while Dosun tries to attack Usopp. Chopper manages to stop Dosun's strike while Usopp covers him up by taking care of Daruma. Meanwhile, Zoro is seen still blocking Hyouzou's attacks. Outside the island, Shirahoshi manages to escape Hody Jones with a little help from her brothers and Luffy and makes the ship follow her in a different direction so it is not over Fishman Island. Vander Decken IX tries to remain conscious, but he hits his head and faints, leaving Noah to fall down on Fishman Island. Long Summary Wadatsumi is still under the effects of the Energy Steroid he took. Sanji is still mad at him for "touching Nami with his 'wind pressure'." Nami is seen emitting several dark colored balls in a string from her Clima-Tact. The pirates wonder if she is a witch, to which she replies they can call her Ms. Magician, but in reality her attack is carefully calculated chemistry. She then attacks everyone around her by swinging the staff, performing an attack called Black Hole Lion Rod. Zeo and Ikaros Much watch as Nami fights. Zeo remembers what Sanji said about her and realizes that Nami must be the crew's weakness. He turns invisible and grabs her ankles and Ikaros comes up to stab her with a spear. As Nami asks for help, Brook appears in front of her, asking to see her panties and takes two blows at once. One from Ikaros' spear, the other from Nami slapping him. The tip of the spear goes into Brook but nothing happens. Brook explains it is because he is already dried up, much to Ikaros's surprise. Iron Pirate Franky Shogun, trying to find a worthy opponent appears from behind Ikaros and delivers a heavy punch to his face, knocking him back. The matchup reads General Franky vs. Ikaros Much. Back with Nami and Brook, Zeo has become visible, and someone tells Brook he is standing on his face. Zeo's appearance explains to Nami why she couldn't move. Zeo tries to play it off like he tried to headbutt Brook's foot, with a move he calls Super Sole Head Butt. Matchup reads Zeo vs. Brook. Elsewhere, Daruma is running rampant underground, causing everyone around him to fall into the hollow earth. Daruma is searching for Chopper. Meanwhile, Dosun sees Usopp standing all by himself, telling Chopper to come to where he is. As Dosun is about to attack Usopp, Chopper smells him and tells Usopp to duck, hitting Dosun in the chin with Horn Cannon Elf. Usopp shoots a Pop Green into the hole, using Hissatsu, Midori Boshi: Skull Exploding Grass. The resulting explosion injures a large group of the New Fishman Pirates and blasts Daruma out of the hole. Usopp recalls fighting with Miss Merry Christmas back in Alabasta, and how they used the same idea against her. At this point Daruma decides to take more energy steroids. The matchups now read Daruma vs. Usopp and Dosun vs. Chopper. The spectators are surprised by how well the Straw Hats are fighting. Zoro is briefly seen fighting Hyouzou. Jinbe is seen fighting Wadatsumi. Madame Shirley is then seen looking nervously into the sky. The scene changes to outside the island. Shirahoshi is still leading Noah away. Hody Jones tells Luffy he is too late to protect everything. Ryuboshi and Manboshi realize what would happen if Vander Decken IX were to die right now. Ryuboshi tells Shirahoshi to swim to one side, and Hody cuts him with Kirisame right after that. Hody says that he wanted Decken's ability to run out here. Luffy realizes what will happen if Noah falls, and tells Fukaboshi to take him to Shirahoshi. Hody stops them, but Manboshi shouts that Shirahoshi broke off to the right. As Hody swims toward her, Luffy grabs him, but due to the seawater, his strength is severely limited. Hody easily breaks away, shouting for Decken to drop dead. Noah has now moved slightly to the side of Fishman Island. Inside Noah, Decken is cursing Hody, saying his left hand will never forget him. He is about to say more, but he falls over, hitting his head and going unconscious. With Decken knocked out, Noah begins to fall back toward Fishman Island. Quick References Chapter Notes *Vivi, Carue, and Eyelashes appear for the first time after the time-skip. * All of the New Fishman Pirates officers are in battle now: ** Franky and Ikaros Much start their battle. ** Brook and Zeo start their battle. ** Usopp and Daruma start their battle. ** Chopper and Dosun start their battle. *Vander Decken IX is revealed to be still alive, but passes out, making Noah fall towards Fishman Island. *Several of the Straw Hat Pirates reveal new attacks. *Madam Shirley is seen with her hood down for the first time. *Brook being immune to Ikaros' spear and telling him he is "already dried up" is similar to when Perona attacked Usopp with her Negative Hollow. It had no effect on Usopp and he explained it was because he was already negative. *Usopp and Chopper's fight was a callback to their fight in Alabasta in which digging is involved and the other opponent is someone who uses pounding type attacks. Characters Arc Navigation